


I got a love that keeps me waiting

by Demons



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soul-Searching, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demons/pseuds/Demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul-mates AU in which people carry a weird clock on their wrist. When the countdown reaches 0, destiny shows you your soul-mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got a love that keeps me waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for Robin's birthday. I am so sorry that I'm uploading this six days later but I got sick, I had classes, homework and I was under stress and then I felt bad for days. I am so sorry that it took me so long, too. I thought it was going to be quick, but it took me almost a whole week. :( I hope you like it and I hope it makes sense too. ILU <3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D
> 
> Note: If any of you want to know how these two characters look like, please, read the notes at the end of this story, so you can get the link of their blog. Thanks.

The world was so peculiar for Eros. Since he was a small kid, he observed with curiosity the golden numbers that moved slowly on his wrist. Sometimes he’d scratch them, thinking they would disappear, but it was impossible, the numbers were still on his skin, changing slowly. He didn’t know what was going to happen when the clock reached the ‘0’s but sometimes the thought that he’d get something like a cookie, a prize or a new toy, which excited the boy, making him bounce happily around the house.

There was one day in which Chaos saw him looking intently at his clock, and thinking she should tell him the purpose of it, she sat down next to him and started explaining, but as soon as she was done, a pretty butterfly flew in front of Eros’s tiny face and he happily ran away, chasing it. That’s when she realized that Eros was still too young to comprehend the meaning of those golden numbers on his wrist.

Time passed, Eros grew up and he thought the concept of the clock was too cheesy for him. Even with friends, he’d just ignore it, but there were some nights in which he couldn’t fool himself and still awake alone in his room, he looked at the numbers and caressed them with the tip of his fingers, wondering what the other person would be doing right now. He knew that just because you have a person destined to you, that didn’t mean you couldn’t have fun with others before them, you can’t kiss and have romantic nights with others. It was stupid to be that selfish, and then he wondered again if his soul mate would be dating someone right now.

And even if he thought it was too cheesy, and even if he acted as if it didn’t matter to him in front of his friends, Eros never dated anyone.

He waited and waited, looking at his wrist from month to month, making sure his soul mate was still alive and that the plans of meeting someday will come true. That was something that he learnt from Gaia. Her numbers used to be a light blue, and when her soul-mate died, killed by an enraged man, the numbers of her clock changed color to a dark green and they started again. He never asked her if it hurt, if she would feel something that was being pulled away from her, but he noticed how sad she was for years. That was something that he didn’t want to feel. To see how the numbers changed colors and everything starts again. Of course, starting again it didn’t mean it will take them so many years like before, but it was still going to take them some time. Ananke used to say that it took time because destiny was pulling threads so it would be possible for them to reunite. And he believed her, because Ananke never lied and she was his best friend.

Checking the clock on his wrist and worrying was not something that happened often to him, his happy, curious and hyperactive personality made it impossible for him to stay in one place or another. As he started growing up, he started exploring things and places, he climbed, ran and jumped. He wanted to try everything he saw, he ate every new dish, and drank every new drink.

“How do you think she looks like?” Ananke asked, sitting on the couch as she placed some plates on the small table.

“Mh?” He looked up at her as he was kneeling in front of the small table, eating small cheese balls. “Who?”

She smiled and tapped gently the numbers on her own wrist, which showed only ‘0’s.

“Ah,” he paused and looked down at the boxes of pizza. There were two, Ananke bought more than one because she knew Eros would eat more than her, and she didn’t want him devouring her part. “I don’t know.” He shrugged.

“You have never thought about it?” She gave him a pointed look.

“Eh,” Licking his own lips, he took another cheese ball and shoved it into his mouth. “Sometimes. But I can’t picture something detailed, you know. I mean, I don’t know how she will be, besides, I can have a type but it doesn’t mean anything when it’s about fate.”

This time Ananke didn’t say anything, she just smiled and opened a box, taking a slice of pizza.

“Maybe she will be adventurous. I hope she is, because I would love to have a partner to go out to explore the world!” He was getting excited. “Or maybe we can go dance at a pub, or do kinky stuff, I don’t know.”

“Eros!” Ananke protested before laughing at what he was saying. “I’m sure she will be adventurous like you. You really need a partner like that before you keep dragging us all to unknown places, that not even you have idea of how to get in or out of them.”

This time the curly haired male just twisted his mouth in a smile and took a slice of pizza. “I hope she likes to cuddle in bed and watch films. Something interesting, or maybe some horror films. . .” And he hated this, because now he knows he will spend all night thinking about her, about her name, her eyes, her scent, her hands. . .

There were also nights in which he dreamed about it. He dreamed he finally found his soul mate, that they were happy and waiting for him, and it filled him with love and happiness, and it was something he couldn’t describe but every time he woke up from a similar dream, he would be in an excellent mood all day, smiling to everyone. But he would never tell anyone that was the reason behind his good mood.

 

* * *

 

There were moments in which he completely forgot he had a clock on his wrist, since he was excited getting new things like tickets to go somewhere new, listening to new music or taking some pictures and uploading them on Instagram. But every time he was at a bar or a pub, he’d see women and men throwing some glances at Eros’s wrists, wanting to know if he had already found his soul mate or not. And this made him a bit uncomfortable.

It was known that some people, even if they had found their soul mate, they would look for more ‘love’ and some games in other people. People cheated, it didn’t matter if they had found their everything. It was something that still happened.

And slowly, Eros stopped showing his clock to other people. Not ashamed that he still needed to wait for someone, but he just didn’t want to be unfaithful to his soul mate, even if he wasn’t yet in a relationship with her.

“Where are you going now?” A male behind him asked.

“Paris, France.” Eros replied as he turned to face him. “Why? Wanna come?”

Tartarus scoffed. “Don’t you think that if you keep traveling and running around like a puppy, you’d miss the opportunity to meet your soul mate sooner?”

Eros frowned. He has never thought about that before. He thought that it didn’t matter where he is, or what he is doing, that fate was going to take him to his soul mate, no matter what.

“Leave him alone, he is young. Let him do whatever he wants now that he has time.” Gaia butted in, not wanting to see Eros shifting in his place all night nervous and worried. It was not only that, she thought that Eros was too young and had too much energy to settle down right now. They didn’t know how his soul mate was going to be. If she ended up being someone who couldn’t stand Eros’s energy, it was going to end up pretty bad for him. He already did a lot of things with his time. He has been helping people in an anonymous way, saving stray animals from the streets, traveling with the money he makes, working at bars at night for extra money, some other times he even worked taking care of children. “Let him enjoy the night at least.” She finally said.

Tartarus didn’t reply, he just smiled at Eros and winked, taking his drink and now paying attention to Gaia, but Eros was worried about it. Looking at his own clock, he wondered if it was better to stay.

 

* * *

 

And at the end, Ananke convinced him of leaving. It was just for a few days, and he already had the ticket, he was going with some friends and he was going to have a lot of fun so why not to enjoy everything while he was waiting for those numbers to change to zero?

“But what if I should have waited for her? Maybe she would have liked to go with me. You know, the city of love and all that?. . .”

“What if you find her there?”

“. . .” He looked down at his wrist. 17 days 4 hours 12 minutes and 9 seconds. “No, I’ll—“ he gasped.

Ananke turned to him, eyes big, waiting to him to talk again. “What? What happened?”

“I—“ he blinked, and slowly, he began to smile. “When I come back, I will see her!!” He was more than excited now, moving his hands, gesturing things that he didn’t even know what they meant as he stood up with a big smile on his face. “I will meet her soon! Why I didn’t see it before?” He quickly moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around his best friend, grinning happily.  
The lie of not caring about his soul mate was not important now, he was excited and happy and he was dying for that day to come, and there was no really need to hide it, Ananke knew everything about him after all.

Seeing him with so much energy and this excited, made Ananke smile. “Maybe it’s because you never paid attention to the numbers, you only wanted to see zeroes there.” She shook her head, wrapping her own arms around him.

 

* * *

 

The trip to Paris was a success. He took a lot of photos, explored some places, went to museums, ate in every famous place and even those who looked nice and tiny, and got some souvenirs for Ananke and his siblings. And of course, he got the best things for his soul mate. There were some days in he could only think about that special someone and wonder what they would be doing and if they would be thinking of him too.

When he returned, he had placed in order all the gifts and souvenirs that he had collected from every trip and from every place that he has been. Everything was for her, and even if finding your soul mate didn’t mean you have to marry them as soon as possible, he still wanted to have a place and nice things for her. Because she was going to be his everything and he wanted to make her happy.

That’s how he ended up falling asleep on the middle of his room at 4:56am. And that’s why Ananke had agreed on calling him every hour the next day. Because he needed someone to help him, to tell him what to do while he was going crazy, and spending the night there was not going to be of any help since everything was on Eros’s hands, there was no way someone else could do what he needed to.

Of course, he didn’t hear his cellphone ringing at all, and just after some banging on his door, he moved a bit from where he was, groaning.

“Eros?” Someone tapped his shoulder.

“Eros. . .” A female voice repeated and this time tried to shake his shoulder. “You’re running out of time! You have a lot of things to do today, sir, and you also have to see Aphrodite.”

And that’s what he needed to open his eyes in a second. They were red, his body was tense and he was confused. “What?”

“I said that you are running out of time.” Ananke took Eros’s hand and turned it, looking at the clock on his wrist. “You have . . . 4 hours, 27 minutes and 41 seconds.”

Four hours. He has four hours.

In just a second, Eros stood up, almost hitting his best friend with his own head. “I need to take a shower!” He ran to the bathroom and Ananke sighed heavily, standing up and trying to clean the mess Eros left last night.

In just ten minutes, Eros was ready, coming out of his room. For a moment, he wanted to go back and change, because today was the day, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from even turning around. “You look good. If you’re going to meet her today, let her see who you really are, and not some weird image of you. She will want the real you.”

Eros looked at his best friend, feeling as if she could read his mind and nodded slowly. She was right, there was no need to change who he was, not now at least. It was too late to do something like that.

His stomach grumbled. He needed to get something to eat quickly so he could leave in time because there was so many things he needed to do, and he completely forgot all that, thanks to his enthusiasm and nervousness about finally meeting his soul mate.

Soon he left his apartment, and Ananke opened the door open, leaning on the doorway and counting the time. Seven seconds later, Eros ran back to the apartment, looking for a sweater and a hoodie. It was too cold outside and he completely forgot that it was winter too.  
Once ready again, he ran and kissed Ananke’s cheek and this time, he left. Running to the nearest café, he bought a small breakfast and took it with him. He didn’t even have time to look at his wrist, he needed to take the wallet out from his pocket again, take the card for the tube and to keep his food between his arms, everything at the same time. At least he wasn’t going to make a mess with the papers he needed to deliver today, since they were safe in his backpack.

Once he ate the whole croissant, Eros took out his wallet and the card once he was in the station. He sighed, now drinking his hot coffee carefully and with time, waiting for the tube. He now had some time to think about the day, how he was going to do it to be on time everywhere and at the same time, find his soul mate. Was he going to meet her at the building he was going next? Maybe at lunch? What if it was when he was going to meet Aphrodite in front of the church? Maybe it was one of her friends?. . .  Then he frowned. Oh. Aphrodite’s friend. What he needed. His _favorite_ people.

Everything was urgent today. There were important papers to deliver, make sure the project he has been working on had a future, and he also needed to go see Aphrodite, and probably take care of her children, because she always did the same thing, of leaving them with other people than being her the one taking care of them.

Eros was in a rush, and the cold wind would only froze his face and his fingers, the rest of his body was warm enough with everything he was wearing right now. Maybe his legs were a bit cold, but nothing that running couldn’t make better.

Delivering the papers and checking how everything was going with his project, were two things that he was able to make in time, and quickly, he checked his wrist.

2 hours 6 minutes 51 seconds.

He thought it was perfect, he still could make it, and maybe, he’d see his soul mate after Aphrodite. It was perfect, he was going to be free for that. Smiling, he walked out of the building, feeling his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. It was Ananke.

“Hey,” Eros smiled as he continued walking to the station.

“Is everything alright? Do you need help? Aphrodite called. . . ”

“Ugh, I know! She should stop calling, I will meet her, and she needs to calm down.” He frowned. “Everything is alright. I have one hour for myself, so I guess I will see some stores and maybe bu—“

“What?” Ananke interrupted. “You have one hour to yourself when you’re done with Aphrodite. She is waiting for you _now_ , Eros.”

Eros groaned. “Fine, fine.” He hang up and shoved his phone back into his pocket, now almost running back to the station to take the tube again. This time, it was so crowded, and Eros couldn’t help but make a face. If they wanted him to be in front of the church soon, it was going to take him a while, unless he would push people and try to get between them to reach the doors and be quick enough to get out before someone else pushes him back in.

Soon, he got desperate. There was a lot of people there, and it was now too hot. He thought that maybe if he walked a bit, he could use the other station to get in the tube, but then that would implicate more walking and more wasted minutes of his life. . . Sighing, he left that station to walk to the next one, quietly. Listening to music right now was not an option. He needed to pay attention to what he was doing and if someone else around him talked to him. Today was special.

His cellphone buzzed again. “Hello?”

“I don’t want to stress you out but Aphrodite is already waiting, and she isn’t alone.”

Eros groaned and instead of saying something, he just shoved the cellphone back into his pocket, now running to the next station.

Without even thinking about it, he checked his wrist, his eyes widened.

20 minutes 7 seconds

He felt his heart beating faster against his chest, as if it wanted to escape. He had to stop running for a moment, his body now wanting to throw up everything he had eaten that morning, but he tried to take a deep breath. He wasn’t feeling sick, this was not because of running. He knew it was because of the time, because soon he was going to see her for the first time. What he was supposed to say? What he was supposed to do?

Years ago he saw two girls in the bus, both were so excited and whispering to each other that Eros couldn’t help but pay attention to them. One told the other that it would be alright,  that it was going to be great. He didn’t even have idea of what they were talking about, but as one of them stood up, and got off the bus, he saw through the window amazed how the girl checked her own clock and it turned zero, just in front of a man, who smiled down at her. He then understood and was, for the first time, a witness of destiny.

But now? What he was supposed to do now? Smile too? He should have brought something, maybe flowers but—What if she doesn’t like flowers or she’s allergic? It was so hard. What about chocolate? No. He has like two friends who don’t like chocolate at all.

Taking another deep breathe, he walked to the entrance of the station. He needed to stop feeling dizzy and like wanting to puke, he needed to look ‘normal’. Sighing and closing his eyes for a moment, Eros decided to continue walking to the tube, but it was still so crowded and he didn’t know what to do. He was supposed to be near the church right now, and he knew it was going to be impossible.

He looked around, seeing how the doors of the train opened. Without thinking about it twice, he ran to them, trying to skip people but at some point, he bumped into someone, or more like, into something.

“Hey, be careful!”

“I’m sorry-“ Eros turned to look at the owner, the man was handsome, and even taller than him. He wanted to apologize properly, but he also wanted to get in the tube quickly, so he turned around ready to leave. “I’m so sorry but this is important, really—“ He didn’t even finish his apology when the man took him back from the arm, angry.

“And now you are going to run? No way.” He scoffed. “You almost break my guitar!”

Eros looked at the man, frowning. It seemed like it was going to end up in a fight, and even if he has been in a couple, he wasn’t ready for one, not right now.

“Apollo—“ A man behind him talked, but he didn’t want to listen. So his name was Apollo?

“Hey, Apollo. Apollo is your name? Look, I’m really sorry, I’m sure your guitar is fine, if not I will pay it but really, I need to go now, it’s important!” Eros tried to explain.

“No, you won’t leave until—“

“Apollo! Man, look at your wrist!”

When Eros heard the word ‘wrist’ he froze, eyes widening as he observed the face of the man who was still holding him. Apollo seemed to be frozen too, but slowly, he looked down at his own wrist. Eros didn’t dare to do the same, so he continued staring at his face, trying to read him.

“I—I think I have to go.” Eros suddenly said, surprising even himself. Was that his voice? He sounded like a little kid.

But Apollo didn’t move. He was still looking down, and in just a second, he took Eros’s right hand, turning it to look at his wrist. It was more than obvious what the taller man was doing, and he didn’t know if he should- or more if he wanted to know.

 “I only have some minutes left. . .” Eros said. “Please.”

The taller man smirked and looked up at Eros. “I’ve been waiting 33 years, love. You are not going anywhere.”

The guys that were with Apollo laughed and patted the man’s shoulder, as if they were congratulating him for something, but Eros didn’t understand what. Not yet.  
His eyes widened again as he gasped. Was this man his soul mate? Quickly, he looked down at his own wrist, the golden numbers had finally reached zero.

“Come, I’ll take you somewhere warm. Your hands are freezing.”

He was still in shock, and only blinked when he heard Apollo’s voice again. “Wh—“ he knew he had something to say, he was supposed to meet Aphrodite and then his soul mate. What happened to the plan? What did he do wrong?

“Hey,” Apollo lowered to his eye level. “Did you hear me? You’re freezing.” He released Eros’s arm and tried to wrap his around him, but Eros tensed and looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights. “Woah, woah. Fine, I’m not touching you. If you want to freeze to death, that’s not my problem. You could have done that before, but now that I know who you are, I won’t let that happen.” And without saying more, he pulled Eros into a warm embrace and started walking with him between his arms, following the rest of the guys. “We were just going to a bar, it’s near, we won’t walk too much, and you’ll be warm there.”

“You just said it wasn’t your problem!” Eros protested.

“Yes, it’s not my problem if you _want_ to freeze to death. That doesn’t mean I will let it happen.”

The curly haired man frowned but continued walking, trying to process what was happening. Was he his soul mate? What if it was a coincidence that his numbers reached zero? What if there was two other people there in the same situation? What if all this was a confusion? How can his soul mate be a male of 33 years old named Apollo, who gets pissed that easily and almost makes him fight against him? Fight. A fight just because Eros wasn’t paying attention and bumped into his guitar! Why their first encounter had to be so aggressive?

For a moment, he forgot he was a bit offended and confused, the warmth of the other body making him feel better and his scent was already filling his lungs, intoxicating him. But hearing Apollo laugh almost in his ear, made Eros react again, and quickly, he tried to stop walking and face the other man, who still had his arms around him but seeing how he was moving, he raised both eyebrows, curious about what the smaller man was going to do. "No, no. Something is wrong here. I– I have to find my soul mate. I think you have me confused for someone else."

Apollo smirked when he heard him talk. "I am your soul mate. You need to calm down, let it sink and then you will feel it too. Maybe you're overwhelmed now."

Before the curly haired male could say anything else, he felt his cellphone buzzing. Trying his best to take the phone from his pocket, Eros answered, almost clinging to it. "Ananke! I need help, he says I'm his soul mate but there was an accident! He doesn't want to let–" he yelped when he felt someone taking cellphone away.

"Hello, my name is Apollo. Can you tell me his name? He seems to be in shock." A long pause. "Aha," another pause and a scoff. "I understand. Call him in ten minutes and I will give you my address and phone number, right now we are heading to the bar.” He paused again, walking and dragging Eros with one arm. “Yes, that one. You’re welcome to come with us, join the fans.” When he said fans, Apollo looked at his friends, who laughed in chorus. “Don’t worry, I’m just keeping him warm, he was freezing.” A short pause. “Alright, see ya.” He then gave his cell phone back. “Don’t worry, Eros, you’ll have time to think about this. I felt it, you will feel it too, soon enough.” Smiling, he looked up at the street, while Eros groaned.

 

* * *

The bar was warm with people that laughed and enjoyed their time there. It smelled like food and alcohol and Eros was a bit overwhelmed after all this. He could feel his heart beating fast against his chest, and his face felt hot, he knew that he was blushing but he has been blushing for an hour now. When it will go away?

“So you’re in shock?” A purse appeared next to him and soon was pushed by the delicate hands of Ananke.

“What?! I am not in shock, he was an asshole when we just met, and he wanted to hit me, hit _me_. Not hit on me, oh no, he was going to punch me in the face with his huge hands—have you seen him?” He looked around to make sure Apollo wasn’t standing behind him.

“Mm, is that him?” She pointed at a man who was now on stage. “He’s handsome. You got a nice looking soul mate.”

Eros groaned at that and rested his chin on the bar. “He might be good looking, but he is a complete ass, and he does whatever he wants.”

“Maybe that will help you to keep you from procrastinating and actually start respecting your schedule.”

“I’m never late.”

“No, but you forget to eat and you’re always running around.”

“Uh,” he rolled his eyes and looked at the stage as the band started to play.

And it ended up being a good evening after all. The drinks were sweet, the music was nice and soft, the lyrics were good and Apollo’s voice was perfect. That’s when Eros started thinking about what had happened during the day, as he observed Apollo singing. Their encounter wasn’t romantic at all, it wasn’t something that Eros had been expecting and Apollo wasn’t the small lady Eros dreamt of, no, but now that he observed his soul mate’s features, how he looked at him while he sang (and this caused Eros to shiver, because Apollo’s stare was intense), how his voice sounded and he remembered the scent of him, Eros knew, somehow, that this was okay, that this was fine.

His heart wasn’t beating faster just because of how nervous he was. It felt different, and he liked it.

After two hours and a couple of beers, Eros talked about it with Ananke, and he came to realize that this was happening and he couldn’t let it sink yet, it had happened to quickly and his brain was too slow. There were moments in his life that he wished he had a mother so she could explain it how things could be.

“I’m Apollo,” a strong hand appeared from nowhere, waiting for Ananke to turn.

“Ananke.” She smiled, taking the hand for a handshake.

“As you can see, Eros is safe and sound. I wouldn’t let anyone hurt him.”

“Except him, who was going to beat me just because I didn’t see his guitar.”

“That’s why next time you will be more careful.” Apollo smirked as Eros just made a face and sipped the rest of his beer.

He observed how Apollo and Ananke continued talking, and as minutes passed by, Eros started to love Apollo’s laugh and his peculiar voice, and it felt good when he saw how Apollo stood up behind him, not wanting to separate himself from his soul mate, and all those small things that he was doing, was something that Eros could see, because he had all that in mind too, wanting to do it when he would meet his soul mate, and here he was, with a male singer that was just looking at him from time to time and smiling at him.

“It’s getting late,” Ananke said, looking at Eros who was just a little bit drunk. “I must go.”

In that moment, Eros gasped. Everyone, especially Apollo, looked at him. “Aphrodite. I forgot about her.”

Ananke shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Send her a text, tell her you’ll see her tomorrow.” She then turned to Apollo. “You’ll take my little boy back home?”

“I will,” he grinned, something that made Ananke think he was not just going to go and leave him at his place. “I have to take care of my soul mate.”

“Alright,” she nodded. “I will come tomorrow to his apartment to see how everything is going. Lock the door, don’t let me see any of your miseries.” She gave a pointed look at Eros and then smiled, kissing his cheek. “Good night.”

Eros groaned. “Good night.”

Once Ananke was gone, Apollo leaned in. “Are you tired?” He placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it with this thumb. “You look sleepy.”

Without thinking about it, Eros leaned against the touch, surprising Apollo, but he was a love-starved guy, and even the slightest touch, would be appreciated. “I’m a bit tired.”

Smiling, Apollo nodded. He paid for their drinks, and went to see the rest of the guys. “We are leaving,” his left hand was holding Eros’s, and with the other, he managed to say goodbye.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Eros was exhausted to the point of just leaning against Apollo as they walked back to the tube. They were quiet till they reach it, and once inside, and sitting one next to the other, Eros noticed that Apollo was smiling. He wasn’t sure if this was how Apollo always was or if this was new, so he decided to ask, and take this opportunity to know the other male better, even if he was tired and he would probably forget everything soon.

“Why are you smiling?”

Apollo looked down at him, his smile now bigger than before. “Because I finally have my soul mate,” he caressed Eros’s arm with his long fingers. “And I’m happy that you’re here with me now. Finally.”

That made Eros feel funny inside and he couldn’t help but smile too. Quietly, he leaned against him, breathing in his scent and liking how warm his body was. It warmed his too.

“So, I guess we should know each other.” Eros spoke again. “I didn’t introduce myself before, but I’m Eros. Ananke is my best friend. I hang out with her a lot. . . Your turn.”

Apollo’s eyes widened, taking him by surprise that Eros was doing this a game. “I’m Apollo. You saw my band, we like to play in public places, but I’m a doctor. So I only do it when I have time.”

That was something that Eros was not expecting at all. A doctor. “So I guess you like music a lot then,” Eros smiled. “You have a really nice voice.”

“I do, I like music. I like to be a doctor too, but music is something I enjoy.”

“What about family?”

“My mother took care of us. It’s only my twin and me. My father has another woman.” And it was complicated to explain the relationship between his parents so he decided to leave it like that.

“I’m sorry.” Eros twisted his mouth, looking now at the doors. “This is my station.” He said, looking at Apollo, wondering if he was going to come with him or he was going to stay in the tube.

The older male didn’t even say a word, he stood up and pulled Eros with him, something that made him smile.

“I never met my parents. I lived with three other guys, who are like my siblings but we are not blood related. One guy and two girls. They are all older than me. . . Do you get along with your twin? What’s his name?”

Apollo nodded, absorbing the information of his mate. “Yes, sometimes. She’s my sister, I care about her. Artemis. That’s her name.”

Eros gasped. He had no idea that he had a female twin. He thought it was a guy too. He then pulled Apollo with him as they walked out, quiet again.

“How old are you?” Apollo suddenly asked.

“Heh. 26, sir.” Eros grinned. “Ah! I brought you something!” He was now excited.

“You did?”

“Yes, it’s in my apartment. I went to Paris few days ago, well, like two days ago, and I brought you something. Well, not only from there, I’ve been traveling a bit, saving money and stuff, and I brought you some souvenirs, and other stuff. It was hard because I didn’t know what you’d like, so. . . At least give me something for trying.”

At that, Apollo smiled. “Give you something? Like what? A kiss?”

Eros smiled and looked down at his feet as he walked out to the street. “Yeah, maybe.”

He didn’t hear Apollo talk anymore, and when he thought he had made some mistake, that he had made Apollo uncomfortable, he felt the other male tugging at him, making him turn, the taller man pressed his lips against Eros.

It surprised him, making him gasp. An opportunity that Apollo took to slip his tongue inside and taste his mouth, mapping it. At the beginning, the kiss was hard, but soon it turned to be soft and gentle, something that Eros started to enjoy with how warm it was. He has had kissed other people, but this time it felt different, and even the taste of his soul mate was something perfect, something that made him thirsty for more.

He moved up his hands to Apollo’s shoulders, caressing him for a moment as their tongues still danced with each other, and the taller man’s arms wrapped around his waist. There was no rules to this, there was no way of marking the other person forever. The only thing that destiny did, was to show each other, but whatever they did after that, was their business and not something that destiny would take care of.

Their bodies were getting warmer and warmer, and Eros couldn’t help but release a moan when Apollo pressed his body against him. Immediately, Eros gasped, feeling ashamed for what he did, for feeling so eager so suddenly. It was too fast, maybe? He needed to stop.

Pulling away and hiding his face in his soul mate’s neck, Eros mumbled. “Let’s go home.” He just wanted to distract Apollo, and not make hi focus on how excited the curly haired boy was, but Apollo knew and he only smiled, content with the phrase, because it meant he was welcomed to Eros’s house.

“You live alone?” Apollo nuzzled him. He just wanted to kiss him more.

“Yes, well, no. I have a mate, but he is not here. He is in a trip, in Brazil.” He said as he pushed Apollo a bit, wanting him to continue walking. After ten minutes, they were already there, and Eros was trying to find his keys in his backpack, as Apollo was standing behind him. At this time, Eros wasn’t sleepy or tired anymore. Not after the kiss, of course.

When he finally found the keys and unlocked the door, he felt Apollo on him again, his arms wrapping around his waist as he kissed his neck. Eros shivered and opened the door as Apollo pushed him in, walking with him inside the apartment and kissing him behind the ear. It was a nice warm sensation that sent a tingly sensation all over his body. He placed a hand on Apollo’s jaw, and the other one on his soul mate’s arm, dropping the backpack and his keys.

He wasn’t sure if it was his own desperation or Apollo’s that made them move quick to his bedroom, and get both of them naked, but it happened in a matter of seconds, leaving a panting Eros on bed and an Apollo on top of him, kissing him passionately as his hands roamed over his body, caressing his plush and warm skin.

There was a moment in which Apollo noticed how nervous Eros was, something that only made him smile. “This is your first time?” He purred, kissing and sucking on his neck, making Eros shiver.

“Maybe,” he swallowed, hands on Apollo’s forearms.

He didn’t ask anything anymore, he continued kissing and sucking on Eros’s soft skin, enjoying the fact that he was the first one to touch his body that way. He kissed his chest and stomach, playing with his navel for a moment just to continue kissing him down, making Eros moan and shake from anticipation.

It was something that, clearly, Apollo was enjoying. He liked to know that this was Eros’s first time and he was the first one, and not only that, he was going to be the only one touching him that way. It was not a secret that Apollo was a possessive man, his friends knew it, his sister and his mother knew this, and he was not scared of admitting it.

“Just relax,” he whispered against his skin before he stroked Eros. First, it was slow and in a matter of seconds, he increased the pace, making Eros moan loudly with eyes closed. With his free hand, Apollo moved it up to tease the entrance of the curly haired male, using only the tip. It made Eros tense. “Ssshh, it’s fine, I’m here.” Apollo kissed his hips, stroking him faster and trying to push the tip of his finger inside of his mate. It was just the tip and he could feel how tense his mate was, so leaning down, he kissed the tip of Eros’s manhood, loving how it called Eros’s attention to open his eyes and stare at him. “Did you like that?” Apollo asked and then lowered his head again to lick the slit that already had a bit of precum on it. Smirking and knowing how to distract the younger male, Apollo took the head in his mouth, using his tongue to lick the slit completely, to tease him before he began to suck on it. Immediately Eros twisted and squirmed, completely forgetting about the finger inside of him that slowly, pushed in.

He was burning hot inside and too tight. And Apollo wanted it. Bobbing his head down and taking more of Eros’s cock, Apollo pushed a second finger inside of him at the same time, something that Eros barely noticed. He needed to make Eros relax if he wanted to fit inside of him, if he wanted his soul mate to enjoy sex and not make him bleed, so he took his time with him, bobbing his head down and up, sucking on him hard to the point of making Eros cry out and squirm, pushing Apollo’s face away because he feels he is going to cum, and before he can even get an orgasm, Apollo’s closes his hand around the base of Eros’s cock. “Not yet, love.”

Pulling his fingers out from Eros, he went to get something from his jeans and then came back between Eros’s legs. He pulled Eros down from his hips and soon the younger male smelt something from the air. “What’s that?”

Apollo didn’t answer immediately, but Eros could hear he was doing something with his hands. “Lube. We need this.” He said before pushing a finger inside of Eros again, which slid in smoothly thanks to it. “Tell me if it hurts.” He then began to move his finger inside of him, pulling out and pushing in, twisting it inside of Eros until he got a soft moan from him. Smiling, he pushed another finger in, doing the same thing he did with the first one until he got Eros moaning and panting. He used a third one, stretching his mate, not wanting to get him hurt from what he was going to put in later, but again, Eros got excited, too excited and his cock twitched. “No, not yet.” This time Apollo growled as he wrapped his long fingers around the base of Eros’s cock for a second time and stopped his fingers from moving. “Maybe that’s all you need, let’s try with something bigger and better.”

Pulling out his fingers, Apollo poured more lube in his hand and coated his own cock, stroking it, then positioned the head of his cock to align with Eros’s entrance. “Look at me.” Apollo said and Eros obeyed, looking up at him. Slowly, Apollo pushed in, being careful with how new Eros was with him and with what they were doing. He didn’t want to hurt him, he wanted to enjoy this just as much as he was enjoying it. And it felt great, how tight and warm Eros was, making Apollo grunt.

Eros gasped, feeling how he was being stretched by something bigger, but it went smoothly inside. The burning sensation of being stretched didn’t disappear, but it also came with pleasure and that excited him, moving a bit to get more of his mate, who reacted positively and pushed inside more, making Eros whimper for a moment, feeling how he suddenly got tight, but after a few moments, he relaxed and Apollo was able to move again with a grunt. “You’re too tight.”

Once he was all the way in, he waited for Eros to get used to his size, and with a smile, he spread tiny kisses on his chest and laced his fingers with Eros’s, placing both hands on top of his head as he looked down at him. There were some words that Apollo could have said, something romantic or even cheesy but he was speechless because he was finally with his mate, and he was beautiful.

Eros looked up at him, panting. He could feel how his body clenched around Apollo from time to time, as if it were making sure he was still there, and it was scary too. He has never had someone inside, and this was new, but it was exciting too, and he trusted Apollo, because even if he didn’t know him, how he was or what he liked, he was his soul mate and he can trust him completely. And for this day, night or moment, he had planned so many phrases and things, but they didn’t fit in this scenario and he wasn’t prepared. “I love you.” Was the only thing he could say.

The older male’s eyes widened and in seconds, he was kissing Eros’s passionately as he started to move slowly, making sure to pull almost all the way out and then push in, wanting to caress his walls, to hit the perfect spot and to get deeper inside the warm, wet and small body of his mate. The love confession, which for some people were incredible ridiculous, for them was perfect.

Apollo moved faster inside of him, hitting his sweet spot and making Eros cry out his name every time he pounded inside of him. It was clear that Eros wasn’t going to last long, but Apollo was still enjoying it. His body was perfect, and was able to adapt to his manhood. The lithe body of Eros was easily taking in the thick cock of Apollo, and somehow, sucking him in every time he tried to pull out.

It only took a few thrusts before Eros broke the kiss and cried out Apollo’s name, cuming between them, his body clenching abruptly around the older male, making him moan loudly and continue thrusting inside of him, enjoying how tight it had become.  Three, four, five more thrusts and Apollo cum inside of his soul mate, releasing a long moan as he did.

Panting, Apollo looked down at him and spread tiny kisses all over his face, happy. Eros smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, and yawned, stretching his legs now. It was weird, what they just did, for Eros, and it, at the same time, felt so right and good, and he enjoyed it. “Can we have more tomorrow?” He asked curious and exhausted.

“Of course we can. Early in the morning, first thing.” Apollo grinned and moved his hips again, making both of them moan since he was still inside of him.

“Don-“ Eros frowned. “Can you. . . Stay there?”

For a moment, Apollo didn’t understand what he meant, but as he thought of all that happened today, he connected the dots and smiled, kissing Eros’s soft lips once more time. “Of course, I’m staying here.” He smiled before wrapping his arms around him and kissing him again. “Good night.”

Everything that happened that day was strange, and even if Apollo didn’t know much about Eros, he already liked his smile, his eyes, his body and his scent. He wasn’t sure what type of couple they were going to be, but he had a feeling that they would complete each other.

Maybe tomorrow, they will be able to talk more and get to know each other, to know what kind of person the other one is, and what they like. Even see what kind of gifts Eros brought him. It was exciting for him to know he now has his soul mate and that they will be spending time. Maybe even they would move together, and he was expecting that to be soon, because Apollo wanted Eros all for himself now, he wanted his own family.

A soft gasp from beneath him made him open his eyes. “What is it?”

“ . . . We forgot to lock the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, visit the blog: http://ApolloxEros.tumblr.com/ Thanks for reading! x


End file.
